<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not like Disney by Sirin, WTF_DrStone_2021</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979340">Not like Disney</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirin/pseuds/Sirin'>Sirin</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_DrStone_2021/pseuds/WTF_DrStone_2021'>WTF_DrStone_2021</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Stanley Snyder, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Pre-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Unresolved Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirin/pseuds/Sirin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_DrStone_2021/pseuds/WTF_DrStone_2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Она скучала. Даже если отбросить все эти... загоны, странные мысли, нервы — она скучала по Ксено, как не скучать по человеку, которого полжизни считаешь практически частью себя?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not like Disney</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на WTF Battle 2021</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Не то. Опять не то.</p><p>Стэн комкает чёрт знает какой по счёту лист бумаги, не глядя швыряет в мусорную корзину и запускает пальцы в коротко остриженные волосы, сжимает, тянет за пряди, чтобы хотя бы этим ощущением вывести мозг из того странного, лихорадочного состояния, в которое он впадает каждый вечер. </p><p>Кому вообще нужны письма в двадцать первом веке?</p><p>Ей. Ей нужны. Потому что так проще. Когда говоришь по телефону — сорвавшееся слово уже не вернёшь, а так — можно до бесконечности перечёркивать, вымарывать и переписывать заново. Чтобы результат в любом случае улетел в ведро. </p><p>И звонки теперь короткие и неловкие. Злит неимоверно, но подолгу говорить с Ксено она не может даже не потому, что время ограничено, а просто... просто начинает нервничать, цепляться за слова, сбиваться и нервничать ещё сильнее, и Ксено это явно слышит, и Стэн понятия не имеет, какие он делает выводы, потому что это Ксено, и что творится у него в голове — известно только ему. Хотя раньше Стэн казалось, что она его неплохо понимает. Раньше ей казалось, что она и себя понимает, вот только хрен там. А говорят, что армия прочищает мозги. Как же. Чёрт его знает, как это связано, и связано ли вообще, но вся эта... вся эта дичь началась только на КМБ, не сразу — сразу была такая адская усталость, что на посторонние мысли ни сил, ни времени не хватало. Но когда немного привыкла, когда в голове прояснилось достаточно, чтобы видеть и осознавать что-либо помимо устава и муштры — этим единственным «что-либо» стал Ксено. И нескольких недель хватило, чтобы осознать, что скучает Стэн не по полуночничанию в мастерской и лекциям по ракетостроению, в котором она смыслила, как канюк в импрессионизме. Ксено не хватало болезненно остро.</p><p>Ксено не хватает болезненно остро — и можно было бы списать всё на привычку, ведь за последние восемь лет всего несколько раз было такое, что они не виделись хотя бы две недели, а обычно ведь не разлей вода, вместе от рассвета до заката, а то и заполночь, сколько бы ни бухтели то родители, то учителя, пока и тем, и другим рты не позакрывали, каждому своим методом. Можно было бы списать всё на привычку, но не вяжется, что-то не вяжется, что-то не так, будто в привычном рецепте что-то изменили, добавили какую-то пряность, которой там быть не должно, и идентифицировать её не получается, но рецепторам название и не нужно, они просто орут, что что-то не то, отклонение от нормы, верните всё как было. </p><p>Друг детства, лучший друг, единственный друг. Единственный человек, которому можно доверять полностью и абсолютно, во всём, без оговорок, без исключений. С которым всегда спокойно и нет ничего невозможного, с которым можно общаться вообще без слов, хотя поговорить он всегда любил, но для сути хватает и полувзгляда, который легко и просто, пусть иногда и заковыристыми терминами, расставляет даже самые сложные вещи по своим местам. </p><p>И как так вышло, что теперь именно из-за него кавардак в голове, в мыслях, в эмоциях?</p><p>Глупо, тупо, абсурдно, нелепо, неправильно. </p><p>Стэн пытается отвлечься, выжимает из себя максимум и ещё немного — достаточно, чтобы даже дрилл-инструктор время от времени, впечатлившись, забывала на неё наорать. </p><p>Отвлечься не получается. Ксено не идёт из головы, и всякий раз, когда Стэн слышит его голос — в сознании что-то трещит и рвётся, и это отвратительно — Стэн об этом не просила, не хотела, ей это не нужно. С Ксено всё должно быть иначе — спокойно, экстремально, весело, как угодно — но не вот это всё. Поэтому — неотправленные письма ни о чём и короткие телефонные разговоры, максимально нейтральные — как учёба, как стажировка, как новая вундервафля. Так проходят все тринадцать недель.</p><p>А затем Ксено приезжает к ней на выпуск. Не поленился прилететь в Пэррис-Айленд. Может, родители тоже где-то здесь — Стэн не интересовалась. Батя мог бы, у него с военной юности вместо мозгов дробина. И этой дробиной он как раз и решил, что во что бы то ни стало назовёт ребёнка в честь своего баттл-бадди. Своего тёзку Стэн в глаза не видела и даже среди пьяных воспоминаний бати ничего внятного о нём не слышала, но ненавидела просто по умолчанию. Да какая разница, в общем-то. </p><p>Церемония выпуска торжественная до жути, и глаза у всех на мокром месте, а Стэн не может дождаться, когда же этот фарс закончится. </p><p>Без лабораторного халата Ксено выглядит почти непривычно. Впрочем, у него два образа — строгий костюм и лабораторный халат поверх чуть менее строгого костюма. Есть ещё домашний, но это для своих, а «свои» — это Ксено, Стэн и венерина мухоловка Бенедикт. И он здорово выбивается из разношёрстной толпы родни всех мастей. Как кусочек пазла, попавший не в ту коробку. </p><p>— Твой парень? — Эсперанса, баттл-бадди Стэн, одурительно громкая латина почти на голову выше неё самой — потому она и была лидером взвода, её же за милю видно... и слышно, — подлетает так шустро, что, кажется, материализуется из воздуха. — Ну, здорово, легенда взвода!</p><p>— Ну, мой, — Стэн оглядывается на Ксено и давит желание задвинуть его за спину. — Чего тебя так перекосило?</p><p>— Да удивляюсь просто, что он настоящий, — Эсперанса машет рукой и поднимает ветер. — Ты выглядишь так, что я б скорее сказала, что у тебя должна быть девушка. </p><p>— Ушатать бы тебя, — фыркает Стэн. Она иррационально раздражена. Ксено дежурно улыбается. Они одного роста, но Ксено, всегда бывший субтильным, на фоне внушительных теперь уже полноправных морпехов выглядит... да чего уж, почти ребёнком выглядит. Хотя, по совести говоря, он, как и Стэн, изрядно младше остальных, так что «почти ребёнок» — не такое уж и преувеличение.</p><p>— Могу быть чем-то полезен? — спрашивает Ксено, когда взгляд Эсперансы начинает прожигать дыру у него во лбу. </p><p>— Да всё хотела глянуть на человека, который не побоялся нашу фурию захомутать, — бронебойным голосом Эсперансы можно было бы глушить уток. </p><p>— «Захомутать»? «Фурию»?— Ксено явно хотел бы возразить, но, кажется, напарывается на взгляд Стэн. Не замолкает, но, судя по секундной заминке, всё-таки меняет курс. — Позвольте не согласиться, заслужить расположение Стэнли — вопрос не столько отсутствия страха, сколько долгого, упорного труда. И определённой доли везения.</p><p>Стэн с души воротит от этого фарса. Хотя не то чтобы Ксено был так уж неправ... </p><p>Чёрт. Он же даже не шутит. По физиономии видно — говорит всерьёз, ужас какой. </p><p>Эсперанса хохочет и от души хлопает Ксено по плечу — Стэн кажется, что она слышит хруст коленных чашечек. </p><p>— А ничего такой! — грохочет Эсперанса и подмигивает Стэн поочерёдно обоими глазами. — На руках тебя, может, носить и не сможет, щупловат, но обожать будет до гроба!</p><p>— Чьего гроба? — сварливо отзывается Стэн. </p><p>— А чёрт знает, ты живучая, но в нашем деле не зарекаются, — Эсперанса снова поднимает ветер. — Ты как, отмечаешь с нами?</p><p>— Мне восемнадцать, — морщится Стэн, и Эсперанса озадаченно захлопывает рот. </p><p>— Ах ты ж... Забываю, пташка, забываю. Кошмар. Ну, что поделать, если живы будем — через три года свидимся и выпьем по старой памяти. </p><p>Стэн в меру душевно прощается со взводом — после отпуска с частью ещё увидится, да и не настолько она к людям привязывается, чтобы лить сентиментальные слёзы при расставании, — и возвращается к Ксено, который старается не выглядеть совсем уж неуместным. У него даже худо-бедно получается. Он выглядит разве что самую малость растерянным. </p><p>— Ну что, дядя Сэм доволен, свою порцию душ получил, — фыркает Стэн. — Отметим?</p><p>— Нам по восемнадцать, — осторожно напоминает Ксено. </p><p>— Господи, ну а как мы с твоей альтернативно законопослушной персоной отмечали все промежуточные победы до сих пор? — Стэн приобнимает Ксено за плечи и улыбается, надеясь, что оглушительно колотящееся сердце слышит только она. — Да и я как-то не горю желанием выяснять, в какую сторону у тебя крыша покоситься может, если ты выпьешь. Девятичасовую лекцию об устройстве синхрофазотрона я не переживу. </p><p>— Чисто терминологически корректнее называть его протонным синхротроном со сла...</p><p>— Вот именно! Ты же где-то недалеко остановился? Давай хоть пообщаемся. Я соскучилась, — Стэн без особого успеха пытается сдуть с глаз выбившуюся из-под фуражки прядь волос. Вообще-то она нервничает и хочет кусаться, но она правда скучала, тут даже не лукавит, и вообще, может, поговорят обо всём на свете, мозги встанут на место, может, она в начале КМБ слишком головой приложилась, вот и думалось всякое не из той оперы, просто всё перемешалось в черепной коробке, а сейчас потрещат и всё устаканится, и это же Ксено, они друг для друга существа бесполые, просто так сложилось, что тараканы у них хорошо сочетаются. </p><p>— Я тоже скучал, — Ксено неловко улыбается. Сердце подпрыгивает к горлу, падает в желудок и растворяется в кислоте. </p><p>Ни черта на место не становится. </p><p>В лаунже выбранного Ксено отеля тихо и почти безлюдно, и официант, поинтересовавшийся возрастом уважаемых посетителей, до сих пор ходит с квадратными глазами. Парадную форму морпехов в Пэррис-Айленде знает каждая собака, никого особо не удивишь, но у Стэн достаточно яркая внешность, чтобы на неё пялилась эта самая каждая собака, и она всё равно ещё технически несовершеннолетняя, и людей диссонансит. А вот Ксено, без задней мысли показавший удостоверение сотрудника НАСА, явно беднягу официанта сломал. </p><p>— Так что, уже стажируешься полным ходом? — Стэн почти падает в кресло, откладывает фуражку на край стола и ерошит волосы. К короткой стрижке пришлось привыкать, но это куда удобнее, чем постоянно стягивать волосы в такой тугой узел, что только и оставалось скалиться от уха до уха. </p><p>— В университете за всё время был четыре раза, — Ксено неловко усмехается и разводит руками. — От кампуса до центра Джонсона почти двести миль, мне элементарно не хватает часов в сутках. Я урезал время, отведённое на сон, но этого хватает только на стажировку и на учёбу по удалёнке. Правда, претензий ко мне, сама понимаешь, нет...</p><p>— Машину времени тебе изобрести надо, — привычно выдаёт заезженную шутку Стэн. Кажется, настроение Ксено не улавливает. С ним случается. </p><p>— Линейное течение времени не позволяет...</p><p>— Да шучу я, шучу, не заводи шарманку, — отмахивается Стэн. Ей неспокойно, в грудной клетке копошатся ежи, и она пытается заглушить их копошение шутками, отвлечься, успокоиться. </p><p>Официант очень вовремя приносит заказ, Стэн — что-то фруктово-кокосовое, Ксено — какую-то сладко пахнущую мешанину на основе кофе. Со спиртным, даже если отбросить возраст, у них совсем не задалось. Стэн, в любое время дня и ночи готовой душу продать за часок-другой на стрельбище, координация была дорога, а Ксено в любое время дня и ночи готов был читать лекции о губительном влиянии этанола на центральную и вегетативную нервные системы. Правда, специально для Стэн он систематически читал также и лекции о влиянии никотина и всякого прочего в составе сигарет и табачного дыма на лёгкие и всё остальное. Словом, единственными его вредными привычками были неуёмная любовь потрещать и недосыпание. </p><p>— Твои всё ещё ведутся? — как можно более между прочим интересуется Стэн, помешивая соломинкой содержимое своего стакана. С бухты-барахты вопрос, конечно, и не факт, что Ксено уловит контекст, а вдаваться в объяснения ой как не хочется...</p><p>— Разумеется, — к своей чести, Ксено улавливает. Каким-то образом. — Отец иногда шутит на тему инверсии гендерных ролей, получает укоризненные комментарии от матери. Всё по-старому. Они часто о тебе спрашивают. Почти каждый день. </p><p>— Их это вообще не смущает? — тянет Стэн, ладонью обводя «это». Вернее, себя целиком. И форму в частности. </p><p>— Нет, — Ксено не задумывается ни на секунду. — Даже если бы и смущало — говорить мне об этом было бы бессмысленно. Они знают, что из людей меня не интересует никто, кроме тебя. </p><p>Стэн болезненно морщится. Ксено и раньше говорил такие вещи. Только раньше они отчего-то не скребли наждачной бумагой. </p><p>— Позволь поинтересоваться, с чего вдруг такие вопросы? — спрашивает Ксено, оторвав взгляд от кофейного чего-то там, и Стэн очень старается не выглядеть растерянной, но Ксено продолжает и сам же выравнивает ситуацию. — Судя по реакции девушки, которая едва не сломала мне ключицу, обсуждения личной жизни друг друга были своего рода развлечением в вашем взводе?</p><p>— Ну... Не. В мой адрес были в основном убогие шутки на тему «охренеть, у тебя парень, а не девушка». Ну, ты слышал. Не то чтобы я давала повод — я же не ходила по казарме, хватая всех за задницы, — Стэн хочется демонстративно сделать вид, что не заметила как Ксено подавился своим... что он там пьёт, но всё-таки протягивает ему салфетки. — Как ты там это называл? «Несоответствия оболочки и содержания»?</p><p>— «Троглодиты» я это называю, — сухо констатирует Ксено, откашлявшись и промокнув губы. — Впрочем, у меня сложилось впечатление, что у тебя сформировались довольно неплохие отношения с твоим взводом... Стэн, мне кажется или ты сегодня нервничаешь сильнее обычного? — переход до того резкий, что Стэн оказывается к нему не готова. — Вернее, не пойми неправильно, я примерно понимаю, что церемония выпуска не каждый день бывает...</p><p>Стэн крепко, до побелевших костяшек пальцев, сжимает стакан. Не переборщить, а то треснет, такое уже случалось... </p><p>— Никотиновая ломка, — жалуется она, и это даже не совсем ложь, это тоже действует на нервы, хоть и далеко не самая важная причина. — Там же сигарет не достанешь, разве что стрелять у старших, — было бы смешно, если бы не было противно. — Стандартный маразм. Стрелять по людям — это с семнадцати пожалуйста, а покурить — раньше двадцати одного ни-ни. Дебилы. </p><p>Ксено вздыхает, шуршит в кармане пиджака и протягивает распечатанную, но ещё не начатую пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Зажигалку Стэн узнаёт сразу — его подарок ведь, она специально с собой в учебную часть не брала, зная, что с сигаретами всё равно будет... да не проблема даже, а полный финиш, да и всё равно нельзя...</p><p>— Ты лучший, — Стэн с наслаждением выдыхает густые клубы дыма.</p><p>— Спасибо, я знаю. Нужно соответствовать. </p><p>Стэн щурится и хрипловато смеётся — почти отвыкла за столько недель, и дым шершаво оседает на стенках горла. </p><p>— Кошмар, это был комплимент? </p><p>— Констатация факта. </p><p>...она скучала. Даже если отбросить все эти... загоны, странные мысли, нервы — она скучала по Ксено, как не скучать по человеку, которого полжизни считаешь практически частью себя?</p><p>Официант, честь и хвала его благоразумности, о сигаретах и несовершеннолетних ничего не говорит, только приносит пепельницу. Смотрит, конечно, неодобрительно, но молчит. Ксено тоже смотрит и тоже молчит, но не неодобрительно, а как-то... задумчиво, что ли. Очень сосредоточенно. Это почти смущает. </p><p>— Что, будешь читать нотации? — уточняет Стэн, вытащив сигарету изо рта. На фильтре темнеют следы гигиенички. Почему-то от этого странно ностальгично. Ксено покачивает головой.</p><p>— Не сегодня. </p><p>— Хм-м-м, значит, будешь смотреть с осуждающим видом и размышлять о непоправимом вреде здоровью, который я наношу каждой затяжкой?</p><p>— Мимо. </p><p>— Да ладно? — Стэн прикусывает фильтр и улыбается краем губ. — Я никогда не мажу. Ну и о чём ты тогда думаешь с таким серьёзным видом?</p><p>— Думаю, что при всём моём негативном отношении к табакокурению, я не могу не признать, что сигарета хорошо вписывается в твой образ. </p><p>Стэн всё-таки давится дымом и надрывно, до слёз кашляет. Ладно, Ксено в целом частенько ляпает что-нибудь эдакое, честное на грани кринжа, что ни в какие рамки, но сегодня он бьёт рекорды... Или она просто отвыкла? </p><p>— Колись, только что придумал?</p><p>Ксено пожимает плечами. </p><p>— Просто констатация факта. </p><p>Напряжение как будто бы самую малость отпускает, остаётся на периферии сознания. Стэн не намерена пускать под откос долгожданный отпуск и возможность наверстать общение с Ксено из-за каких-то странных загонов, у них будет две недели — с поправкой на работу Ксено, конечно, но на общение время будет, тем более, неделя как раз должна выпасть на каникулы в универе... </p><p>Ксено ведёт себя будто бы как обычно. Много говорит, время от времени сбиваясь на увлечённое тарахтение, задаёт вопросы, сам на них отвечает. Явно пугает этим официанта. Привычный, близкий, свой в доску. </p><p>Ксено говорит, Стэн слушает вполуха. И рассматривает его. И пытается вести раскопки в себе. Пытается понять, как её угораздило — нет, не подружиться, с этим как раз вопросов нет, — а, а, а всё остальное. Как сказал бы Ксено — давай рассуждать логически. </p><p>Если начинать с поверхностного — внешне явно не красавец. Не то чтобы Стэн было до этого дело. Но если уж разбирать на составляющие — только и того, что под шесть футов ростом, ну так и сама Стэн такая же. Худой, угловатый, с острыми мелкими чертами, неизбывными кругами под глазами от недосыпания. С этим своим огромным лбом, чтобы не менее огромному мозгу тесно не было, и странной причёской. Не иначе как по принципу «не можешь спрятать — выставляй напоказ». Чёлка ему мешала, короткие волосы ранили эстетические чувства, в результате получилось... вот это, смешное и почти карикатурное. </p><p>Характер... не сахар, мягко говоря. Стэн к нему привыкла, как же за восемь лет не привыкнуть, ну так и Ксено к ней привык, со всеми её заскоками и острыми углами, и Стэн принимала как данность его дотошность, ослиное упрямство, одержимость наукой, которая часто шатала границы легального. Ксено определённо не диснеевский принц, ну так и Стэн тоже на принцессу не тянет, в лучшем случае на Одри из Атлантиды. Батя хотел сыновей, один — чтобы вёл мастерскую, второй — чтобы был чемпионом по боксу, а получились мы с сестрой. Только сестры никакой нет, и батя хотел совсем не мастерскую и бокс, и единственный, с кем Стэн вообще комфортно в этой жизни — это Ксено, невыносимый, карикатурный, фанатичный. </p><p>Как так вышло, что ближе него у неё в жизни никого нет?</p><p>Как так вышло, что то, что восемь лет было дружбой — настолько абсолютной, что они несколько лет без смущения и неловкости прикидывались парочкой, просто чтобы от Ксено отцепились родители, а от Стэн вообще всё живое, — вдруг отрастило шипы и начало колоть и не давать покоя?</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Два месяца в учебном батальоне пехоты пролетают и быстрее, и легче, чем КМБ. В принципе, после КМБ, наверное, и реальные боевые действия покажутся не такой уж жестью, потому что ну где ещё могут вздрючить за несанкционированную жвачку в рундучке?<p>Тем более, Стэн привыкла стремиться быть — и быть — лучшей. Как сказал бы Ксено — нужно соответствовать. </p><p>Стэн быстро зарабатывает себе репутацию гениального снайпера. Она не промахивается, не ошибается, не подводит. Спасибо бесконечным часам, дням, неделям, годам проведённым на стрельбище, и симуляциям Ксено. Меньше чем через год после выпуска её ласково называют «серебряной смертью» — как пошло, господи, прозвище вязнет на зубах, — и свою первую дальнюю дислокацию Стэн встречает уже в звании штаб-сержанта. </p><p>Жизнь показывает, что вся подготовка — курсы, батальон, недели и месяцы впахивания от забора до рассвета — никакая не школа жизни, и что никакая муштра и разруливания внутренних конфликтов от западного побережья до восточного не могут подготовить к настоящей войне. </p><p>Стэн оказывается не готова. </p><p>Её первая дислокация за пределами Штатов — Сирия.</p><p>Их бросают в горячие точки и несколько месяцев сливаются в пёстрое месиво пятен и полос. Бесконечную какофонию взрывов, криков и свистящей тишины. Гротескные перекошенные лица — в прицеле и рядом. Стэн не верит в бога, в рай, в ангелов и прочую хрень, но теперь она верит в ад, потому что она его видела. Вдоволь насмотрелась. И знает, что в аду пахнет вовсе не серой. </p><p>Стэн не помнит, когда в последний раз сколь-либо нормально спала. Ей страшно спать и страшно не проснуться, ей страшно за себя и за желторотиков только-только из учбата. Страшно за людей, на которых она смотрит в оптический прицел и которые исчезают под авиаударами. Плечо и сердце превратились в сплошную гематому от отдачи. Стэн девятнадцать и ей страшно. </p><p>Иногда, когда страх достигает той отметки, когда превращается в нечто фоновое, Стэн думает о Ксено. И нет времени, места, сил для метаний, для рефлексии или злости на какие-то неразборчивые чувства — Стэн просто хочет снова его увидеть. Чтобы он был жив и она была жива. Стэн держится за эту мысль, Стэн держится на этой мысли. Она должна сохранить рассудок и вернуться. Пережить чуть больше полугода и вернуться. </p><p>Пережить, вернуться и выбросить эти «чуть больше полугода» из памяти. Жаль только, что не удастся, потому что эти выжженные в сознании пятна никак и ничем не вытравить. </p><p>...впереди две недели мирной жизни. Две недели отпуска. Две недели на то, чтобы собрать из осколков себя что-то, хотя бы отдалённо напоминающее человека.</p><p>Ксено встречает её в аэропорту. Стэн его об этом не просила, нет, но когда она сообщает ему о возвращении, он безапелляционно обозначает «остановишься у меня», и у Стэн нет сил и желания возражать. Да и зачем, в общем-то. После КМБ она тоже была у Ксено, Ксено ей и комплект ключей выдал в бессрочное пользование, с уточнением «считай это своим домом», а он слов на ветер не бросает. </p><p>Наверное, она рада вернуться. Стэн не совсем осознаёт. Как будто физическая оболочка прилетела в Хьюстон, а всё остальное осталось где-то за океаном. Мозг в странном ступоре с последнего авиаудара. </p><p>Нет, не с последнего. С первого. </p><p>Ксено меняется в лице, когда видит её. Цепенеет, несколько секунд стоит неподвижно, а затем оказывается рядом, говорит что-то — Стэн даже особо не разбирает, звуки куда-то плывут, и утыкается лбом ему в плечо. У тела и сознания рассинхронизация, джет-лаг, несовместимость версий. Она здесь и не здесь. Она одновременно в Хьюстоне и Эль-Хасаке. Собраться не получается.</p><p>Квартира Ксено кажется почти необжитой — мало что изменилось с прошлого раза. Стерильную чистоту и безликую серость разбавляют только книги и несколько фотографий. </p><p>Ксено говорит. Что-то. Наверняка рациональное и полезное, это же Ксено. Не давит, ничего не требует, отправляет отдохнуть. Стэн его слышит, но не понимает — восприятие зачехлилось и ушло в глухую оборону. Кажется, она что-то об этом слышала. Кажется, им, возвращающимся, всем что-то говорили, что так может быть. И будет. Что это нормально. Что понадобится время. Стэн знает, что время нужно всегда и его никогда нет.</p><p>Проходит так день или неделя — Стэн не знает. Больше дня, меньше недели. Чувство времени тоже покосилось. Она чувствует себя битым архивом. Скачать скачалась, а толку. Ксено жаль. Ему только её-обузы и не хватало. Но Ксено терпеливый. Он и раньше мог днями, неделями, месяцами возиться с какой-нибудь идеей или проектом, даже если на первый взгляд не было никакой динамики. </p><p>— Стэн? — Ксено снова оказывается рядом. Когда он не в центре Джонсона, он почти всегда рядом — достаточно близко, чтобы ощущать его присутствие и достаточно на расстоянии, чтобы не давить, чтобы можно было дышать без шипов в горле. </p><p>Стэн разбирает только своё имя, на большее её не хватает. Ксено протягивает ей кружку с чем-то дымящимся. Горячая, наверное. Стэн не чувствует. Её не ранило и не контузило — они в эпохе бесконтактной войны, Стэн не помнит, кто это сказал, — синяки и ушибы не в счёт, с нервными окончаниями всё должно быть в порядке, ну что с ней не так? Почему с ней всё не так? </p><p>Как только Ксено хватает терпения иметь с ней дело. Как ему хватает терпения говорить с ней, и подолгу, не получая никакой реакции — хотя Стэн и раньше не всегда его понимала, это же Ксено. </p><p>Ксено что-то говорит. Что-то. Что-то. Стэн пытается разобрать, почему так странно, почему она не может ничего понять, почему она не здесь, почему она функционирует, но не чувствует себя живой, почему она <i>не чувствует</i>, почему, что с ней не так, почему она не может собраться? </p><p>Ксено обнимает её — осторожно, бережно. Какой же он угловатый, с этими его узкими плечами и тонкими запястьями, куда более хрупкий, чем кто угодно, кого Стэн видела в оптический прицел. На войне он не прожил бы и нескольких минут. Эта мысль вклинивается между рёбрами и застревает в лёгких. Первая чёткая, как острый росчерк пера, мысль за долгое время, сковывает, стягивает цепями поперёк груди. </p><p>Слабый запах мятного геля для душа, кофе и книжной пыли — такой знакомый и привычный. Как будто из прошлой жизни. Возвращающий в прошлую жизнь — до Сирии, до, до, до всего, до выжженных в сетчатке дымящихся воронок, оставшихся после авиаударов, до чёрно-оранжевого зарева над городами из песка и грязи. </p><p>И это странно, это странно, это странно, это...</p><p>Стэн цепляется за Ксено и пытается дышать. В груди колюче, горячо и больно, будто разбилось и расплавилось стекло, нет, как стекловата в процессе изготовления, всё внутри облеплено нитями расплавленного стекла, острыми и ломкими, и это больно, больно, больно!..</p><p>Хочется кричать, но для крика нужен воздух, а его нет, и Стэн беззвучно хрипит, ссутулившись и вжавшись в Ксено, будто ища защиты, но нет, ей не нужна ни защита, ни помощь, она всегда справлялась, всегда могла справиться, и, и почему с ней всё это происходит, почему она в таком состоянии, почему Сирия её не отпускает, почему все мысли остались там, почему, почему, почему?..</p><p>В лёгких закипает и пузырится стекло, заполняет каждую альвеолу. У Стэн нет даже слёз, её просто трясёт, судорожные попытки дышать отзываются только жжением в лёгких. </p><p>Объятия Ксено прожигают опутавшую её удушливую паутину. Стэн чувствует тёплое прикосновение к спине, от ладони Ксено между лопатками волнами расходится что-то... умиротворяющее, что гасит захлестнувшую её панику.</p><p>— Ты можешь вернуться, — как через толстый слой ваты доносится голос Ксено. Смысл доходит не сразу. Слова доходят не сразу. </p><p>Вернуться. Она может вернуться. Ксено рядом. Ксено её ждёт. Ксено тихо зовёт её, Ксено направляет её в реальность, в здесь и сейчас. Ксено говорит ей вернуться — и она возвращается.</p><p>И только тогда получается дышать. Болезненно и прерывисто, сипло, с придушенным хрипом — но лёгкие снова заполняет воздух, такой необходимый кислород. Ксено обнимает её своими слабыми руками — и Стэн чувствует себя надёжно привязанной к месту, ко времени. И к человеку. </p><p>Как тебе такое, Дисней? Сказочка о недопринцессе с ПТСР и недопринце, который снимает с неё проклятие. Только проклятия никакого нет, есть жизнь. </p><p>И никакой романтики. Не до того. Совсем не до того.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Время лечит. К двадцати двум годам Стэн обзаводится серебристыми лычками первого лейтенанта на погонах, армированной бронёй из ядовитейшего цинизма и внушительным списком дислокаций за плечами. У неё вырабатывается стойкий иммунитет против чужих, да и собственных душевный терзаний. В конце концов, человек ко всему привыкает — при условии, что остаётся в живых и не едет крышей. Стэн справляется.<p>Единственное, против чего не помогает ни иммунитет, ни броня — Ксено.</p><p>В этом, наверное, единственный минус того, что её теперь мало что колышет. Ничто не отвлекает от всех тех сентиментальных глупостей, которым только дай волю — расплодятся, как оставленные без присмотра кролики. </p><p>Стэн проводит в дислокациях примерно одиннадцать месяцев в году, оставшийся месяц разбрасывает кусками там и сям, и проводит его неизменно с Ксено. В конце концов, они друзья, причём не просто лучшие, а ещё и единственные друг у друга — такие уж они асоциальные элементы без особой любви к роду человеческому, — и вообще, она может держать себя в руках, и никакие дурацкие мысли и чувства не помешают ей трещать с Ксено до рассвета обо всякой чепухе и его исследованиях, травить байки со службы, отмахиваться от бухтения о вреде курения и, регулярно проваливаясь в совместных попытках сварганить что-нибудь в меру съедобное и при этом не сэндвич, заказывать пиццу у папаши Флавио из пиццерии в соседнем доме. Ей уже давно не восемнадцать, она взрослый человек, заматеревший даже, серебряная, мать её, смерть, и она <i>может</i>.</p><p>...это абсолютно точно не тот случай, когда ложь, повторённая тысячу раз, становится правдой. В последние, дай бог памяти, четыре года, если не больше, Стэн играет в самообман каждый день с утра до вечера, с перерывами разве что на самую ядрёную жесть, и десятки, если не сотни тысяч повторов вообще никак её ни в чём не убеждают. Кроме того, что Ксено ей нужен. Не как друг. Не только как друг. И это злит, бесит, раздражает до зубовного скрежета. Стэн давно отрефлексировала, отработала и пристрелила в упор свои детские и юношеские загоны и протесты на тему гендерной несправедливости этого мира, и родителей с их противоречащими друг другу воплями на тему «где твоя женственность» и «я сына хотел» послала далеко и надолго — с тех пор пока не возвращались, — и собственный пол её колышет ну разве что в ключе «где галочку в анкете ставить». Но когда дело касается Ксено — у Стэн однозначно падает планка. И чёрт знает, что её выводит из равновесия больше — убогий стереотип из серии «если мальчик и девочка дружат — в итоге по-любому будет химия и анатомия», и вообще, лямур по диснеевским канонам, или всё-таки страх похерить дружбу с Ксено. Наверное, и то, и другое. С другой стороны — это же Ксено, он женат на науке, и даже протеже себе подыскал, какого-то вундеркинда на другом конце света — они судачат об этом пацане время от времени, Ксено говорит, этот Сенку ему его самого в детстве напоминает... Да не суть. Ксено женат на науке, и никакие отношения ему однозначно не нужны, и уже это само по себе должно быть достаточным поводом, чтобы Стэн перестала иметь себе же мозги и поставила на всех этих эмоциональных свистоплясках жирную точку. Но нет, не получается, она <i>не может</i>. </p><p> </p><p>— Когда ты планируешь вернуться? — спрашивает Ксено, когда они в очередной раз созваниваются. Они созваниваются часто, пару раз в неделю как минимум, и часовые пояса не мешают — всё равно Ксено почти не спит и культивирует круги под глазами. Стэн регулярно грозит по возвращении засунуть ему банку с энергетиком в не предназначенное для этого отверстие, Ксено не менее регулярно неуклюже переводит тему. </p><p>— Да чёрт знает. Вообще собиралась через... где мы тут на календаре... через полтора месяца. Правда, — Стэн прикусывает фильтр сигареты и издаёт лающий смешок, — никто не расстроится, если я продлюсь ещё на пару месяцев. Дел здесь по горло...</p><p>— Я расстроюсь, — после короткой паузы отзывается Ксено. Стэн едва не откусывает фильтр. </p><p>— Делать тебе нечего, — фыркает она, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя растерянность. Ксено умеет застать её врасплох. Только он и умеет, в общем-то...</p><p>— Я по тебе скучаю, — просто говорит Ксено, и у Стэн в голове вспыхивает... что-то, пополам со злостью. </p><p>Ксено слишком часто говорит неоднозначные вещи. Или это она их так воспринимает? Нет ведь ничего такого в том, чтобы скучать по другу, хоть такие вот сентиментальные глупости и не в природе Ксено, его редко на такое прошибает. </p><p>— Раз тебе есть когда скучать — лучше бы поспал, — Стэн надеется, что звучит максимально язвительно, а не как сварливая жёнушка. По задумчивому хмыканью Ксено не понять, но менять режим сна он явно не собирается. </p><p>Стэн возвращается через полтора месяца. Ксено уже привычно встречает в аэропорту, Стэн привычно его обнимает и от души хлопает по узкой спине. Привычно выслушивает, что когда-нибудь не рассчитает и пришибёт, потому что он, Ксено, человек отнюдь не физического труда и относительно деликатного телосложения. Деликатное телосложение получает ещё пару гулких шлепков промеж лопаток, а Стэн — ещё минуту полусерьёзного негодования. </p><p>Нет уж, такие отношения она портить точно не хочет. Не хочет. Не хочет. </p><p>Сколько бы в последние месяцы ни было неоднозначностей и неловкостей — с её стороны, со стороны Ксено, — это всё дурная блажь. Они с пятнадцати лет морочат головы всем, в первую очередь — родителям Ксено, всё это было просто фарсом для окружающих, так какого чёрта Стэн сама в этом запуталась и уже несколько лет не может выпутаться? Вариант «гормоны разыгрались» отметается сразу, да и всю эту сумятицу в голове вызывает только и исключительно Ксено, все прочие люди — вне зависимости от пола, возраста, расы, внешности и что там ещё может интересовать в «потенциальном партнёре» по первому впечатлению — вызывают в лучшем случае глухое раздражение. Стэн, может, и решила бы проверить голову, но все плановые медпроверки она проходит безупречно, значит, под куполом всё-таки проблем нет. Наверное.</p><p>Ксено знакомый и привычный до последней пуговицы. И, при всех его тараканах и особенностях, он тот самый человек, рядом с которым всё всегда упорядочивалось, становилось чётко на свои места, идеально разносилось по надлежащим позициям. Рядом с ним даже её собственные тараканы начинали маршировать ровным строем, не забывая тянуть носок. Обычно. Раньше. Не сейчас. </p><p>Стэн снова и снова напоминает себе не думать обо всём этом, выкинуть из головы, не накручивать себя, не углубляться в самокопания, ничего хорошего всё равно не нароет. Напоминает с каждым днём всё чаще и нервничает всё сильнее. </p><p>Сегодня у Ксено выходной. Один из тех редких, максимально ленивых выходных, когда его деятельная особа никуда не рвётся, и им вообще никуда не надо, и они оккупируют диван и кресло в гостиной, с запасом всякой сладкой, солёной и острой дряни, и «Стэн, это вредно!» — «Зато вкусно!». </p><p>Стэн читает новости, Ксено — просто читает. Уже изрядно потёртый красный томик, очень знакомый. Ксено с детства любит Фейнмана, Стэн помнит целую полку с полной библиографией. Кажется, Ксено и японским-то увлёкся только по следам Фейнмана, чуть ли не единственное его увлечение, в котором он не преследовал деятельное практическое применение. Хотя в его общении с этим его протеже в итоге пригодилось.</p><p>Ксено сегодня исключительно домашний, в кои-то веки даже рубашку сменил на футболку. Видеть его без удавки галстука и этих его ремешков на горле почти странно. Домашний Ксено — зверь совершенно особый. Вроде хомяка. Или мыши. Мыша. Вообще-то Стэн любит грызунов. </p><p>«И Ксено», — ехидно добавляет голосок где-то в подсознании и немедленно получает разрывную пулю в голову. </p><p>Наверное, со стороны они выглядят почти по-семейному. Стэн неожиданно сильно коробит от этой мысли. Прям как из рекламы майонеза, только золотистого ретривера с платком на шее не хватает. </p><p>Мимо с сонным жужжанием пролетает муха, и Ксено, вспомнив о чём-то со звуком «чуть не забыл», бросается следом за ней. Стэн с любопытством наблюдает за этой охотой поверх телефона с открытым в браузере новостным сайтом. За охотой и за тем, как Ксено с пинцета кормит вяло дёргающейся мухой пригревшегося на подоконнике Бенедикта. </p><p>«По-семейному», да. Сюрреалистичная идиллия, только вместо золотистого ретривера — венерина мухоловка с медленно переваривающейся мухой в зубах. Или что там у неё. </p><p>— В дикой природе ты бы не выжил, — комментирует Стэн. Ксено с досадой трёт ушибленный локоть — неэлегантно вписался, вернее, не вписался в дверной косяк, пытаясь поймать обед для Бенедикта, — и снова берётся за книгу. </p><p>— Не сомневаюсь, — кивает он, поджав губы. Смешной он, и рот кажется слишком маленьким для лица. Это в своём роде даже мило. — Поэтому без тебя в дикую природу я однозначно лезть не рискну. </p><p>— Что, а со мной рискнёшь? — подкалывает Стэн и тянется за стаканом сока и горстью орешков. </p><p>— Вполне. При таком раскладе не было бы почти ничего невозможного. </p><p>Стэн заливает болезненно скребущуюся в груди тварь апельсиновым соком. </p><p>— Ага, и Диснейленд среди апокалипсиса отгрохать. </p><p>Ксено на секунду задумывается. </p><p>— В целом — не так уж и невозможно, хотя и нецелесообразно. При наличии хотя бы самых необходимых ресурсов и определённых знаний...</p><p>— Да-да, Сайрус Смит, даже не сомневаюсь. </p><p>— Аналогия не совсем корректная, но лестная, — с сомнением тянет Ксено. — Но, в общем-то, в случае гипотетического апокалипсиса, предположим, в результате катаклизма, наших с тобой совместных знаний и усилий было бы достаточно, чтобы с нуля выстроить определённый уровень цивилизации. Тем более, в такой гипотетической ситуации ты определённо единственный человек, с которым я хотел бы иметь дело. </p><p>— Кошмар, продолжишь в том же духе — и я решу, что ты флиртуешь, — Стэн почти искренне смеётся и снова отгораживается от Ксено телефоном и сводками новостей. Она уже несколько минут читает одну и ту же строчку и не может уловить, кто, кому, когда и чем угрожает.</p><p>— Это не совсем флирт, я не умею, но в принципе — что-то близкое, да. </p><p>Стэн на всякий случай ставит стакан на стол — пока не раздался характерный хруст, а то прецеденты уже бывали. </p><p>—...Ксено, давай договоримся — шутить ты больше не пытаешься.</p><p>— Я и не шучу, — Ксено потягивается и откладывает книгу в сторону. Второй том биографии Фейнмана. Стэн смотрит на название и с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не зашипеть. Это кажется издевательством. </p><p>— Ксено...</p><p>— Что? Не думаю, что сказал что-либо, что могло бы тебя задеть, — Ксено выглядит возмутительно невозмутимым. — Ты и так знаешь о моём к тебе особом отношении. Тем более, я не скрываю. </p><p>— Ксено. Хватит. </p><p>— Не хватит, — наивный взгляд тоже кажется издевательством. Ксено смотрит на неё <i>странно</i>. — Возможно, я и ошибаюсь — хотя со мной такое бывает нечасто, ты же знаешь, — но у меня сложилось стойкое впечатление, что тебя что-то тревожит, и давно. И мне не нравится быть причиной твоего дискомфорта. </p><p>Замолчи. Замолчи. Замолчи!</p><p>— Ксено, — Стэн кажется, что челюсть свело спазмом. — Я в последний раз прошу. Замолчи. </p><p>В голове вакуум и ни черта не слышно, но Стэн всегда хорошо читала по губам, даже когда ей это совсем не нужно. </p><p>Ей же не чудится? Или у неё всё-таки поехала крыша. После Сирии не поехала, после Ирака, Ливии, Йемена — не поехала, а вот Ксено, Ксено размыл фундамент, и теперь крыша рушится вместе со стенами и собачьей будкой. </p><p>В вакууме разрастается <i>что-то</i>, то самое, пополам со злостью — на себя, на Ксено. То, что обычно Стэн старается пристрелить в зародыше. Достаточно бронированное, чтобы его не брали никакие пули. </p><p>— Почему? — Ксено поднимается на ноги — долговязый и неловкий, хрупкий, и Стэн почти страшно от расползающейся внутри бронированной твари. — Молчать в данной ситуации контрпродуктивно, и ты это знаешь. Я удивлён, что ты выбрала такой подход, на самом деле. Ты так стараешься откреститься от идеи отношений, будто это что-то чудовищное. </p><p>Стэн держит себя в руках. Старается. Очень старается. Она умеет, она мо...</p><p>Она <i>не может</i>. </p><p>В сознании световой гранатой разрывается злость.</p><p>— Стэн, ты в порядке? </p><p>Ксено не успевает коснуться её плеча — Стэн, подорвавшись на ноги, перехватывает его руку за запястье, вторую, замирает, будто в голове что-то замкнуло. Будто?! Замкнуло, заклинило, погорели к чертям все микросхемы. Не трогай, не прикасайся, прочь из моей головы, прочь из моих мыслей!..</p><p>Не в порядке. Она уже чёрт знает сколько времени не в порядке, Ксено захватил её сознание, мысли, память, он и так уже в каждой тени и каждом шорохе, выжжен на обратной стороне век, это хуже, чем одержимость, это...</p><p>...до Стэн не сразу доходит, что она кричит это Ксено в лицо, кричит, стиснув его запястья почти до хруста. Кричит, пока не давится воздухом и отчаянием, и глаза Ксено перед ней — как чернильные пятна на меловом полотне. Шум крови в ушах перекрывает все прочие звуки, и Стэн сперва видит, и только потом осознаёт, что Ксено её зовёт.</p><p>— Стэн. Стэн! Стэн, мне больно, — Ксено прерывисто выдыхает, замерший и напряжённый, как натянутая струна. — Давай рассуждать логи... не надо пытаться мне что-нибудь сломать, я знаю, что ты в состоянии это сделать! Логически. Стэн, ты мне сейчас сломаешь руку... </p><p>Стэн отшатывается, будто её облили холодной водой. Перебор. Перегиб. Из-за Ксено вся её адекватность летит в тартарары, это ненормально, это ни в какие рамки, это становится опасным в первую очередь для самого Ксено, это... </p><p>Ксено растирает запястья — на коже остались красные пятна, — а Стэн дышит так судорожно, что, дай ей сейчас винтовку — с пятидесяти ярдов ушла бы в молоко. </p><p>— Выслушай меня, хорошо? </p><p>Стэн почти падает на диван, упирается локтями в колени и сцепляет пальцы в замок.</p><p>Выслушать. Выслушать она может. Наверное. Просто выслушать. Им ведь нужно поговорить. Проговорить. Разобраться. Потому что дальше так продолжать невозможно. </p><p>Смотреть на Ксено невыносимо. Стэн утыкается лбом в сцепленные пальцы и закрывает глаза. Шум крови в ушах медленно стихает. Сосредоточиться. Успокоиться. Она это умеет. Это профессиональное. Она может. Может.</p><p>Может попытаться, по крайней мере.</p><p>Ксено медленно выдыхает — неровно, прерывисто. Стэн... не готова слушать то, что он хочет сказать. Злость тявкает на задворках сознания и немедленно получает пинка — как изрядно провинившаяся собака. Сиди тихо, тварь. И так уже натворила дел. </p><p>— В последние примерно двенадцать лет моей жизни ты была и остаёшься самым близким мне человеком, — начинает Ксено, и Стэн чётко понимает, что ни быстро, ни легко не будет. — Другие в расчёт вообще не принимаются, я других людей в принципе не рассматриваю даже как круг общения и отметаю сразу. Логично, что к тебе у меня сформирована наиболее крепкая привязанность, — Стэн не смотрит, но знает, что Ксено активно жестикулирует — у него совсем немного сбивается дыхание, когда он взмахивает руками. — И закономерно, что эта привязанность, с учётом нормально функционирующего организма, проявляется в том числе и на гормональном уровне — в данном случае я имею в виду выработку окситоцина и аргинин-вазопрессина, хотя, честно говоря, здесь я не готов ручаться, что причина, а что следствие...</p><p>Ксено начинает частить, и Стэн шумно вздыхает. Открывает глаза, смотрит прямо перед собой — упирается взглядом в свои пальцы, изрытые ожогами и порезами. </p><p>— Ты только что попытался рационализовать...</p><p>— Чувства, да. Именно так, — Ксено садится напротив неё — как попугай на жёрдочке, господи, такая странная вариация на тему какаду, которого пробило на поговорить. — И почему только «попытался», если я их рационализовал? И сложившаяся ситуация, по крайней мере, с моей стороны, представляется мне абсолютно логичной и закономерной, потому что...</p><p>— Если парень и девушка много общаются — в итоге они должны потрахаться? — в голосе Стэн достаточно яда, чтобы вытравить всё живое в радиусе мили. Ксено не травится. У него иммунитет. </p><p>— Потому что это ты, Стэн, — отвечает он предельно просто, и на этом «просто» заканчивается. — Из приблизительно семи с половиной миллиардов человеческой популяции ты единственный человек, в котором у меня хотя бы гипотетически могла возникнуть — и возникла — заинтересованность, так как только к тебе у меня сформирована сильная эмоциональная привязанность, — Стэн привычно синхронно переводит в голове с языка Ксено на человеческий, получается раз в пять короче. И от перевода ей плохо. — Опять же, в силу специфики моего поведения и характера, закономерно предположить, что ты — единственный человек, который способен меня выносить. Хотя бы исходя из того, что ты систематически имеешь со мной дело в последние двенадцать лет и до сегодняшнего дня ни разу не пыталась меня покалечить, по крайней мере, целенаправленно. Не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но одной из любимых тем для обсуждения среди моих коллег является «Когда и при каких обстоятельствах Вингфилд доведёт не того человека, потому что своей смертью он явно не умрёт». </p><p>Стэн смотрит в одну точку — этой точкой оказывается книжная полка за спиной Ксено — и старается не вспылить. Снова. </p><p>— Ты серьёзно только что попытался погасить агрессию дотошностью?</p><p>— И ещё одно подтверждение тому, что я только что сказал. Ты досконально понимаешь мотивы моих слов и поступков, — с очень серьёзным видом кивает Ксено. </p><p>Стэн старается дышать максимально медленно и ровно, потому что иначе она всё-таки что-нибудь сломает. Мебель, например. Или Ксено. Это абсолютно точно не вариант. Она и так зла на себя за этот отвратительный срыв. </p><p>— Если ты продолжишь в том же духе — я усну от скуки. </p><p>— И не будешь ломать мне никакие кости, — парирует Ксено. — И заодно отдохнёшь — я же знаю, что ты толком не спала в последнюю неделю. Однозначно win-win. </p><p>Злость угасает, как огонь, которому перекрыли подачу кислорода. Так умеет только Ксено. Так может только Ксено. Только Ксено может довести её до такого состояния — и только он может это нивелировать. Стэн физически плохо от того, какое влияние на неё имеет Ксено, от одной мысли об этом. </p><p>— Так. Ладно. Ладно, — Стэн делает ещё несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов. — Из нас двоих мозгами лучше пользуешься ты. Свою позицию ты уже объяснил. Допустим, я отфильтровала всё лишнее и уловила суть. Так объясни, какого хрена происходит со мной!</p><p>Ксено смотрит на неё так пристально, что Стэн становится неуютно и хочется укусить. Как та самая паршивая псина. Ксено смотрит своими матовыми чёрными глазами — бездна взглянула на ту, кто слишком долго смотрел в неё. </p><p>— У тебя ситуация немного похожа на мою, но в корне отличается, — выдержав небольшую паузу, приступает Ксено. — Похожа в том, что я для тебя тоже не чужой — без лишней лести в свой адрес предположу, что в этой категории у тебя только я. Ты в целом к себе людей подпускаешь неохотно, А отличается, потому что ты сознательно приняла решение, что всему, что вписывается в общепринятые гендерные нормы, в твоей жизни места нет, хотя в остальном — какое тебе дело до того, что думают другие? — Ксено многозначительно улыбается, бросив короткий взгляд на мирно лежащую на столе книгу. — В целом, я с тобой солидарен, нормативы современного общества максимально убоги во всех сферах, ты знаешь о моём отношении к морально-этическим аспектам...</p><p>— Тебя заносит, — одёргивает его Стэн, чувствуя, что такой объём лишней жижи отфильтровать не сможет. Ксено неловко прокашливается. </p><p>— Да, собственно... к чему это я. Возможно, для тебя это прозвучит странно, но чувства, которые я к тебе испытываю, я испытываю не потому, что у тебя ХХ-хромосомы, и не потому, что ты красивейшая из всех людей, кого я встречал, — Ксено на секунду фиксирует взгляд на её лице — Стэн ощущает это почти на физическом уровне, и это чудовищно неловко. — Нет, пойми правильно, форма не менее важна, чем содержание, и в этом плане ты однозначно вне конкуренции. Кхм, — кажется, неловко становится и самому Ксено, и это уже редкость. — Строго говоря, у меня нет ни малейшей уверенности, что твой пол играет хоть какую-то роль в моём к тебе отношении. К тебе меня влечёт как к человеку, с которым меня связывают годы близкой дружбы и, уж извини за пошлость, духовное родство, а не как к манекену с определённым комплектом гениталий. И я не исключаю, что в твоём случае ситуация может быть схожей. </p><p>Стэн хочется заорать, потому что Ксено попадает в точку каждым словом, и это неловко, Стэн чувствует себя даже не раздетой дальше кожи — она как мышь препарированная, и ей это не нравится, ей это совершенно не нравится, но Ксено прав, и возразить ей нечего. </p><p>— Отвернись, — сипло просит Стэн, вкладывая все оставшиеся крохи самообладаниях в попытки сберечь такие же скудные остатки гордости. </p><p>— Стэн...</p><p>— Отвернись!</p><p>Ксено послушно поднимается на ноги и отворачивается. Стэн зло трёт глаза, ругаясь про себя, на себя, на Ксено, на мир и снова на себя. В основном на себя. </p><p>— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Ксено с минуту спустя. </p><p>— Ни хрена не в порядке, стой смирно и смотри в стену, — огрызается Стен. Глаза щиплет. Ксено бесит. И не бесит. Какого чёрта. </p><p>Стэн старается дышать максимально ровно, чтобы успокоиться. На это уходит несколько минут. Чудовищно много для повисшей между ними тишины. </p><p>— Ты уже передумала меня калечить? — всё ещё стоя к ней спиной, спрашивает Ксено. </p><p>— Не факт, — хрипловато отзывается Стэн, в последний раз вытирая уже сухие глаза запястьем. — Но можешь рискнуть. </p><p>Ксено рискует и садится рядом. Сутулится, сильнее сводя и без того узкие плечи. Долговязый, худющий, смешной. Стэн снова спрашивает себя, как её вообще угораздило, и очень об этом жалеет, потому что подсознание любезно воспроизводит ей только что прослушанную лекцию в качестве исчерпывающего ответа. </p><p>— Слушай...</p><p>— Слушай...</p><p>Говорить они начинают абсолютно синхронно, и синхронно же замолкают. </p><p>— Да, говори ты, у тебя это лучше получается, — машет рукой Стэн, и Ксено кивает. Задумчиво жуёт губу, прежде чем начать. Он часто так делает, когда пытается сосредоточиться. Так, а ещё скрещивает пальцы, или отстукивает по столешнице определённый ритм, а ещё проговаривает себе под нос формулы каких-то кислот, когда его что-то злит. </p><p>— У нас бы никогда и не получились вот эти стереотипные... как ты их называешь — диснеевские отношения? — тихо говорит Ксено. — Ты ведь тоже так думаешь?</p><p>— Угу, — Стэн кивает с исключительно угрюмым видом. Ксено неловким жестом трёт шею. </p><p>— Раз уж на то пошло, дамой в беде чаще оказывался я. Со школы ещё. </p><p>— Что-то я не припомню, чтобы диснеевские дамы в беде подбрасывали натрий обидчикам в писсуар. </p><p>— Диснеевские прекрасные принцы тоже как-то не особо отстреливали чужие сигареты из снайперской винтовки, — парирует Ксено, и возразить совершенно нечего. Да что вообще возразишь оппоненту, который вооружён непреложными фактами и максимально обезоруживающей прямолинейностью?</p><p>Стэн ломко смеётся. </p><p>— Я дура, да?</p><p>— Точно нет, — мгновенно отзывается Ксено, и это почти мило. — Я тоже привык всё контролировать. И когда не имеешь контроля над ситуацией — даже если это собственные эмоции — это злит. </p><p>Стэн громко, с присвистом выдыхает. </p><p>— И ты тоже дурак. Гений, но дурак. </p><p>— Я никогда не претендовал на компетентность в сфере межличностных отношений, не считая некоторых аспектов социологии и коллективной психологии. </p><p>— Господи, замолчи, а то правда ушатаю. </p><p>Ксено замолкает, даже не споря. Они оба совершенно не умеют читать атмосферу. Особенно Стэн. А ведь раньше считала, что может. Ошибалась, чего уж. </p><p>— Ладно, ладно, я, э-э-э... Не спокойна ни разу, но бузить не буду, — со скрипом обещает Стэн, когда молчать, как два неловких придурка — хотя почему «как»? — становится невыносимо. </p><p>И они продолжают молчать. На подоконнике Бенедикт старательно растворяет пока ещё живую муху. Романтика. </p><p>— Как я и сказал, — первым нарушает тишину Ксено, — я никогда не претендовал на компетентность в сфере межличностных отношений. Из чего следует закономерный вопрос — и что теперь?</p><p>— Ну... по крайней мере, твоим родителям можно ничего не говорить.</p><p>— Это определённо не самое важное, о чём стоит думать, но я ценю твоё внимательное отношение к моей семье. </p><p>Стэн смешно. И странно. Странно болезненно. И странно легко. </p><p>Как нарыв вскрыли. Покопошились знатно, вместе со всей дрянью ещё и крови выпустили изрядно, но дальше будет легче. </p><p>И что теперь? И что конкретно изменится, с учётом того, какими были их отношения в последние четыре года, в последние семь лет?</p><p>Пожалуй, идея у Стэн есть. Вполне реализуемая, здесь и сейчас. </p><p>Стэн дёргает Ксено за ворот футболки, сжимает ткань в кулак, притягивая его ближе к себе — лицом к лицу, максимально близко, ближе некуда. </p><p>— Возражения? — спрашивает Стэн почти беззвучно, потому что дыхания категорически не хватает. </p><p>— Никаких возражений, — отвечает Ксено одними губами. </p><p>И Ксено молчит — наконец-то, наконец-то он молчит и не говорит ничего, что выворачивает наизнанку. И наконец-то всё понятно. И наконец-то всё правильно, так, как должно быть. </p><p>— Это было... агрессивно, — наконец, комментирует Ксено, прерывисто дыша, когда Стэн позволяет ему немного отстраниться. На губах у него следы ягодной гигиенички, в глазах лихорадочный блеск, и выглядит он непривычно взъерошенным, но привычно сосредоточенным и деловитым. </p><p>— Не по-диснеевски, — кивает Стэн. И даже не думает отпускать его футболку.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>